


Build-A-Bear Blues

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comatose Dean, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hospitalization, I'm fucking crying happy valentines you big fucks, M/M, kind of oc bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine person A of your OTP has been in a coma for roughly a year. The doctors are about to pull the plug when person B shows up. Begging them to give them one more day because today happens to be their anniversary."</p>
<p>(Full Prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/110625760913/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-been-in-a-coma but it's a bit of a spoiler.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-A-Bear Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



> While I'm preparing to enjoy this school week of no academics I thought I should write a fic. You all should know by now that I write one shots when I get bored so... I'm fucking bored.
> 
> Also I wanted to give my new mom something cool. Because she's cool and I love her very much <3

Angela touched the top of her head with a smile. Her hair was starting to grow back and her cheeks finally had the rosy glow she lost 2 years ago. She heard once that hair, after treatment, would grow back curly and she sighed dreamily at the new princess hairstyle she would be able to do once her hair is long again. She played with the tubes underneath her nose while reruns of Barney played on the little television in her room. Her father sat in his seat next to her bed, tired and with the laptop underneath his head as a pillow.

 

It was unusually quiet in the hospital for a Saturday morning. Her room was near the ER so she heard lot of noise there all the time. She heard so much muffled crying and screaming that she learned to put earplugs in when Daddy told her to. She actually never minded the noises. She was, in fact, quite fascinated by the sounds that come drifting into her room like a whisper. Angela was always comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only one suffering. She knew it was bad to think that way but it helped her sleep at night.

 

Angela hummed the theme song of Barney under her breath, voice cracking every now and then but she didn't care. The hallways remained silent around her as she played with the curls on her daddy's head. It was so quiet that she actually jumped slightly when heavy but careful footsteps echoed around her. She thought maybe it was the nice doctor who gave her juice boxes so she slowly slipped out of her bed, pushing the IV pole steadily in front of her.

 

She was surprised, however, to see a tall man with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. He wore a simple, thin, gray sweater and ripped jeans. Judging by the bagginess of both items of clothing, they didn't exactly belong to him. He also held a bouquet of flowers, the petals shaking slightly in his trembling hands. He also held a small bee plush underneath his armpit. He stopped in front of her room, still facing the hallway, and took out his phone. Angela watched as the pretty man dialed a number and she scooted ever closer to him. 

 

"Yes, Sam. The doctors said I could see him. Alright, see you." Blue eyes shoved his phone down his opposite pocket, his breathing suddenly a little more shallow. When he looked up from his pocket, he saw Angela by the doorway and tilted his head curiously. "Hello." He said, crouching down in front of her. Angela moved behind the doorframe just a little bit but not enough where she couldn't see him anymore. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name, sweetie?"

 

She stared at the blue-eyed man for nearly half a minute before mumbling "Angela" quietly. The man's smile only grew and she couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Castiel but you can call me Cas." Cas was a pretty name. Fitting for a pretty man. Angela smiled even wider and held out one of her hands, indicating that she wanted to hold his. Cas swallowed lightly and held out one of his hands, her own hand barely covering his palm. "All is well." she whispered, smiling her brightest, toothiest smile.

 

The statement made Cas blink rapidly and shake his head. "All is well? What do you mean, Angela?" The 6 year old looked at him like he should have learned this in school and with the way she was glaring at him, he almost believed it. Angela decided to hold on to his finger and squeeze it lightly, staring at him pointedly. "You looked sad. Daddy said when you feel sad or scared, you place your hand on your heart and say  _all is well._ Then you won't feel sad anymore." Castiel almost choked up at the kid's words, covering her entire hand now in his own. 

 

"All is well for you too, Angela."

 

"I know."

 

He glanced at her head, small strands of hair peeking out of surface. He admired how brave she was, how carefree and gentle. He then noticed her staring at the bee plush tucked underneath his arm, the sparkle in her eyes evident even if in the dark. "Would you like this?" Angela looked back at him, the stars in her eyes almost like constellations when he handed her the bee. "Take care of it for me will you?" She slipped her small hand out of his, cradling the small bee in her arms, its stitched smile looking up at her.

 

"Angela, what are you doing out of bed?" The little girl only giggled and hugged her new toy to her chest. Castiel smiled up at the father, reassuring him that everything was fine before giving Angela a quick wave. Angela continued to wave at Castiel's back, the bee plushy still nestled safely in her arms. As Cas walked away, his smile faltered slightly. He gripped his flowers tighter, making his way through the nearly empty hallways of the hospital.

 

Once he reached room 314, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He didn't expect to see one of the doctors already there. "Doctor? I was told you were going to arrive later this afternoon." The doctor turned his head only slightly, a silent invitation for Cas to come closer. When he was directly behind him, he spoke. "Castiel, it's been roughly a year. We've been caring for him and nothing, so far, is waking him up. We have run out of options..." Castiel's face drained of even more color when he heard those words.

 

His lips trembled in fear and his head started to spin. "P-please, doctor..." The shorter man placed a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder, looking more grim than he has for the past year. "I think it's time to pull the plug, son." He dreaded the day the doctor would say that but he never imagined it would be today. He never wanted it to be today.

 

"No!"

 

Cas pushed him slightly to the side so he was guarding the bed behind him with his body. "Please... Not today." The doctor raised a single eyebrow, another silent question he wants answered. Castiel turned around and almost broke down at the sight of his boyfriend looking as still and lifeless as before. The slow rise and fall of his chest was the only thing Castiel focused on and he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. He placed a shaking hand on Dean's chest, the only sign of life he has left.

 

"Today is our anniversary." Castiel whispered, tear stricken face now staring at the doctor. The older man sighed and pressed his lips in something Cas might have seen as a sympathetic smile. After a few minutes of silence, the doctor wrote something on his clipboard and started to head out of the room. "Happy Anniversary, you two." Cas let out a small choked sound of relief before completely breaking down. He laid his head on top of Dean's stomach, clutching the fabric atop his chest weakly.

 

He missed him. He missed his little I'm-chicken-shit smirk. He missed the gorgeous green eyes that seemed to hold the stars. He missed counting his freckles every night so he can fall asleep. He missed the little moments where he would come up behind him and wrap his arms around his middle. He missed turning around in those arms and kissing him good morning. He missed even those stupid fights. He missed cursing his name at 2 am and climbing on top of him at 3 am and sleepily apologizing.

 

Dammit. He missed his Dean.

 

"You piece of shit." Cas said under his breath, voice thick with tears. "How could you leave me? How could you lie here and dream while I lie alone and cry? Why did you have to be so brave?" He cursed the drunk driver that spun the Impala. He cursed the doctors for not trying hard enough. He cursed and blamed for an entire hour until his voice was hoarse from practically screaming into the heavens. He watched Dean's face for any sign of waking up and he almost banged his fist on the bed frame when he didn't find it. Why couldn't he just wake up?

 

"Cas?" The blue-eyed man turned his head around slowly, recognizing Sam's voice anywhere. "Here's to another anniversary. Can't believe it's been 6 years." Cas noticed the lack of the word 'happy' in his greeting and maybe he should be grateful for that. He tried his hardest to smile at him but Sam only put up a finger and shook his head. "I know." Cas only nodded back and turned his attention back to Dean. He heard the shuffle of Sam's jacket being taken off and he moved his eyes to look at the taller man sit on the chair provided by the hospital.

 

"Hey dude, um... I found this thing in Dean's closet yesterday. It says to give it to you on your anniversary." Sam produced a large _Build-A-Bear_ paper bag from behind his chair and handed it to Cas. "Hope you like it. Dean is certainly proud of it." Cas took the bag from him before he left the room. Cas tilted his head once again in confusion before opening the bag slowly. His heart constricted at what was inside.

 

He pulled out a blond stuffed bear wearing a leather jacket and green shirt. Its eyes were green buttons crudely sewn on. He traced each button with a careful finger before he hugged it to his chest, smiling for the first time when in this god forsaken hospital room. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a small voice from the bear. Strange. He hugged it even tighter after a few seconds, now finally hearing the voice loud and clear. It was unmistakably Dean's gruff voice emanating from the stuffed animal.  

 

_"Will you marry me?"_

 

Damn his tears to hell because he's crying now to put those flames out forever.

 

He squeezed it every minute, new tears coming out at the repeated phrase. The voice he hasn't heard in a year was suddenly the most beautiful sound. He shifted his position on the bed and accidentally knocked the paper bag to the floor. A small thump caught his attention from his new Dean bear and he stood up to inspect the bag. Still holding his Dean bear tightly, he searched the floor for the sound until he came across a small velvet bow under the bedside table. His hands trembled as he reached for it, enclosing his hands on the soft cover.

 

Stumbling back on to the bed, he opened the box and his smile lit up the room. There sat a small, silver ring with sapphires glittering from the middle. He stared and stared at the beautiful piece of silver before slipping it on to his ring finger. He squeezed the bear against his chest once more to hear that sweet  _"Will you marry me?"_ and it took all his willpower to not jump up and scream yes. He looked at his still sleeping Dean with tears in his eyes and whispered lovingly, "Of course I will." He didn't care if he didn't wake up today.

 

All he cared about was the man who stole his heart 6 years ago. His Dean took all his time in a Build-A-Bear just to give this to him. He stroked the side of Dean's face and leaned down to kiss those chapped lips. As he leant his forehead against his, now, fiancé, he felt a sharp intake of breath against his face. What the hell Castiel shot up and watched the heart monitor start beeping steadily faster. He watched with wide eyes as Dean's long eyelashes fluttered against his face before opening them completely.

 

"Hey, why are you crying?"

 

Cas lost control over his body and threw himself at Dean, crying a new wave of joyful tears. "Oh my God, you're awake. I can't believe it, you're awake!" He mumbled against his neck that he showered with kisses. "I missed you so much, Dean. Dammit, you have no idea." Cas pulled himself off of Dean before placing a long, breathtaking kiss on his lips. Oh how he missed this. Dean only smiled up at him, placing a loving hand on Cas' cheek. "I'm sorry for putting you through that, Cas. Never again."

 

"Damn straight, you idiot." Cas replied, earning him the melodious laugh he hasn't heard in a year. Dean glanced once at the bear thrown carelessly to the foot of the bed and he raised an eyebrow at it. He didn't need to know what happened or what his reaction was (though Cas believes he will probably ask for the detail later) but instead he simply asked. "So... is it a yes?" Cas only rolled his eyes and kissed Dean again.

 

In that moment, he was so glad he didn't pull the plug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more prompts like this, It came from this lovely blog: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/tags .


End file.
